Caroline Ursa
Caroline Ursa is an original character created by HeroBlast. She is Teddy Ursa's mother and the current matriarch of the Ursa House. Background Caroline Ursa is the current matriarch of the Ursa Family and the mother of Sabina Ursa and Teddy Ursa. She is a very loving mother and a dedicated Pokemon Trainer and attorney. She unofficially joins the Order of Light as Teddy becomes engaged with Dodeca Aerion. However, she was also once one of Vanessa's strongest warriors, previously under the name of Mona Lusbright. Personality Caroline is a headstrong, steadfast, and caring individual. She holds very deep motherly love for Teddy and Sabina, and will aggressively defend them should anybody threaten their safety. She holds authority in high regard and acknowledges law as a governing principle of society, but should corruption reveal itself, she obligates herself to end it. She is also a very virtuous woman, but despite that, everyday she fights against her darker personality and temptation to return to the practice of lust magic. She can also get a bit ignorant towards Teddy's personal feelings at times as she would attempt to have her son fixed in arranged marriage, however, this does end by the time Teddy and Dodeca become engaged. She also has a bad tendency to harbor grudges, especially against anyone who may try to harm or badmouth Teddy. But through that, she upholds tradition and honor and integrity in the face of growing modernization, acting as a personification of older times. Pokemon So far, Caroline has revealed to be the owner of a Steelix named, Divasteel. She also possesses a Serperior by the name of Ivy and a Gothitelle named Dame Gothel. Weapons, Skills, and Abilities Caroline possesses no special abilities, but she does possess a will for upholding justice and law. However, in Kiloude Takeover, she did risk her being in order to disguise as Mona Lusbright in order to escape Darkella's prison. However, she possesses the Mega Tiara, which she is capable of using to Mega Evolve Divasteel. History Caroline's first notable appearance is in PTRPCRP2, where she comes to the Fortress of Light after Teddy is left injured from the Master's attack on the Order. She would later show her aggressively protective nature as she performs a frontal attack on Vanessa's Palace to provide a distraction for Dodeca and the apprentices to rescue the kidnapped Teddy and to free, Lucas, Leon, and Mizer from their zombie-like states. She would then join the group to revive the fallen, and the murdered Teddy, and confide in Dodeca of her secret alter ego. She would then appear in the Darkella Saga, helping the group trying to find Darkella and sever her connection with Teddy, revealing her knowledge upon Lust Magic, as Minerva points out. She would then appear in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc., helping Dodeca in the Order's various new struggles. She also appears in Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes in one of Teddy's many flashbacks. Trivia * Caroline's design is based on that of Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda, however, this is due to change very soon to a more simplistic design. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by HeroBlast Category:Order of Light OCs Category:Human Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in Darkella Saga Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Category:OCs that are biologically related to another